Remains Titleless until further notice
by Kiara Rosalee
Summary: Just a story, beginning at Megan's back-to-school party. I'll add more when I figure out the general plot. I think this is kind of like a MDBC 2 1/2? LOL I'll get it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There are not enough mother-daughter book club fan fictions. So I decided to write this one, cuz I love romance and realistic fiction.

P.S. in reviews, please let me know if Ashley's last name is "Sanborn" or "Sandborn" or something else all together!

Disclaimer: I do not own mother-daughter book club.

Chapter One

Jess

_Yawn! _says the piece of paper Cassidy tossed at me.

_You woke me up! _I write back, in mock protest.

_Ha-ha. _she replies. _But seriously, this is just plain __**annoying**__ its so boring!_

_Yeah, I know. But lets talk about something else so I might not remember._

We're sitting in science class and Mr. Reed of course picked Kevin Mullins (class brain) and Farrah Miller (whose dad is a doctor) to demonstrate the dissection of sheep lungs.

Normally I would find this interesting, if we hadn't done it three times in science camp this summer! and with Mr. Reed's tedious voice he's practically lulling us to sleep.

Cassidy punches my arm, so I finally notice the crumpled note on my desk.

_Are you going to Megan's back-to-school party on Friday? _Cassidy has written.

_Yeah, you? _I reply.

_Uh-huh. I can't believe she invited boys though._

_Why shouldn't she? It's a very 8__th__ grade thing to do._

_Becca helped her create the guest list, which probably means a lot of jock-straps will be coming. And Megan asked us to bring bathing suit, which means we'll probably be in the hot-tub with them._

_That's okay. I guess. We should stop now though. I think Mr. Reed just saw me writing on this._

Cassidy doesn't pass it back so I guess she took the hint. I'm actually kind of looking forward to being at a party with a bunch of "jock-straps". My mom even bought me a new bathing suit.

She calls it a "tankini" which is a two-piece that still covers your belly. Its green with silvery-blue swirls and pretty sapphire straps. I like it. And Megan invited Darcy.

We got Emma a new suit too, for her birthday. Its also a tankini, but it's a halter-top, unlike mine. Its purple with this lacy fabric over the original part.

I asked Emma what size she needed, and she's down to a 4! Figure skating did so much good for her! I didn't think she was really fat before, but it shows how much smaller she is now.

Cassidy showed us the suit her Mom is making her wear. I don't think it's bad. It even looks kind of sporty. Its turquoise with 2 brown stripes down the sides and a white mesh stripe in between them. The bottom is a brown, short, tight skirt-thing.

Cassidy says she hates it because it has a skirt, and she's going to cut it off and wear board-shorts over it.

Megan won't show us hers yet. Over the summer Flashlite did a swimsuit line, and Megan got to design a few special ones that Flashlite made and gave her as presents. I'm almost certain it will be a bikini though. Becca and Ashley and Jen say they're wearing bikinis.

Ashley showed me the one she bought at the mall when we saw a movie and it's lemon-yellow with white polka dots. It's pretty cute, but I couldn't bear showing that much skin. Not that my mom would let me.

I still can't believe what good of friends the Mother-Daughter Book Club became with the Fab Three. And that I'm seeing movies with Ashley Sanborn.

The bell rings, and I gather my books. In the hall Emma joins me and she talks to me about the party and how cool it will be.

Me and her haven't really been to a party like this, so it's a whole new experience.

Megan's mom will be home the whole time, but Megan made her promise to only come out to bring snacks and stuff. And Mrs. Sloane did the shopping.

"I'm thinking about dyeing my hair," Emma says suddenly.

"What? Why?!?" I say, totally shocked.

"I don't know. My hairs just so…boring."

I roll my eyes. "You should have been in science class today. Compared to that, your hair's a Prada bag compared to one from Target."

"Bags?"

"Okay, so I'm turning into Megan. Just, leave your hair the way it is. I like it."

And we walk to our next class.

A/N: I kind of just churned this out and I want to revise so please give me suggestions in reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mother-Daughter Book Club.

A/N: I'm sure we all know by now that there's a third MDBC out now. I have read it and it is very good but I'm setting this more after the second book and depending how much my memory aides me it may kind of switch into its own time-frame so please ignore that. But if you have any ideas please leave them to me in reviews or PMs.

Chapter Two

Megan

The intercom crackles and my mom's fuzzy voice breaks through the white wire. I look up from my sketch.

"Megan, are you there?"

I sigh and drag myself from my cozy, swivel chair and across my room to the intercom. I press the small button and reply sarcastically, "No, I've snuck away to a party in New York."

"Come downstairs and have a snack please. You haven't re-surfaced from that room since you got back from Ashley's this morning."  
"I've been sleeping," I lie.

Even with Mom's agreement to the whole Flashlite thing last summer she still likes to know that my homework is done before my sketch is done. And I still have to call Jess for some of the answers to the science lab sheet I, um, forgot to fill out.

Ashley and I did math together last night and I think we did pretty well. Neither Ashley or me is the best at math but her dad's a professor at Middlesex in Lowell and he helped us out.

Ashley wanted to try on bikinis for each other but I said I didn't bring mine (lie). Its not that I think someone is going to break into my house and steal a swimsuit or something but I feel better knowing its by me. Like I'm working up the courage to wear it next Friday. And part of that courage involves being the only person to see it before then.

Mom had to move the party back a week because Gigi is flying in this weekend.

Everyone was upset about this (more the party being moved than my Gigi coming) especially me. Mom and I had a huge fight on Wednesday. She finally gave in to me having a sleepover last night because I threatened to purposely flunk math (I'm already on the range of a B-).

Now that I think about it, Gigi must have gotten in a one or two this morning and was still asleep when I got home from Ashley's at ten. But its noon now, she's probably up.

"Come down and eat. Gigi has made pancakes."

Mom's blurry voice jolts me from my thoughts.

I oblige to release my hair from its messy ponytail and slip into my yellow bathrobe. I pull on my favorite pair of socks and walk downstairs.

When I smell Gigi's delicious baking I immediately forgive her for having only this weekend off. I suppose I should've forgiven her a week ago when I listened in on her and Mom's phone call and she even offered to be there to _supervise _the party and let her and dad go out to some charity event. But Gigi's the lucky one. I probably won't forgive Mom until she orders actual, honest-to-god Pizza Hut for my party.

I slip into my tall chair at the counter, which is my favorite place to eat on Saturday. Bright sun streams through the four small, square windows above our kitchen cupboards directly opposite me. The shades in front of our screen door are cracked an inch or two.

"How's my Miss Megan?"

I smile broadly.

Gigi is sweeping about in her silky kimono. With a spatula she slides two American pancakes onto a plate and drizzles a line of her sweet, jasmine syrup over them.

She slides the plate over to me along with a fork and a glass of great, sugary Tropicana orange juice.

My mom gets a pained look at my completely, un-organic breakfast and shovels another spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

I take a bite with content and give my Gigi another huge smile, this one with her amazing syrup oozing around my teeth.

"You like?" she asks, giving me a nod.

"I like," I reply after chewing and swallowing, then give a pointed look at my mom. "I like it much better than my NORMAL breakfasts."

Mom looks kind of hurt and I immediately feel guilty.

Gigi gives me a sharp look and I chew on the inside of my cheek to keep from being nastier.

"I'm sure she's just kidding," Gigi says quickly. "Right, Megs?"

I look into my lap and nod quickly.

"This wouldn't be healthy for everyday. Its just nice once in a while."

I quickly chug my juice and shove my plate away. I've completely lost my appetite.

"Um, I have homework," I say as I back out of the kitchen. "Uh, thanks, Gigi."

And I retreat, like a puppy that's peed himself. Just like I know I've done something bad.

A/N- So,uh, not quite sure how I came up with this chapter. Review please! 


End file.
